The present invention relates to a sensor, particularly, a temperature sensor, having an element generating an electric signal such as thermistor element of which resistance is variable in response to a temperature and also relates to a method of manufacturing such sensor.
In a prior art, Japanese Patent Laid-open (KOKAI) Publication No. SHO 54-159684 discloses a connector in which a lead wire and a connector pin are joined together at a plurality portions and such joined portions are accommodated in an insulating sleeve, which is filled up with thermoplastic resin such as epoxy resin. Furthermore, Japanese Patent Laid-open (KOKAI) Publication No. HEI 6-174557 discloses a sensor in which a mica plate is disposed between a plurality of joined portions of an element wire of a detection portion and an element wire of a lead wire, and the surrounding of the plural joined portions is covered by an insulating tube. A metal tube is disposed around the insulating tube and the lead wire and the resin such an epoxy resin then fills the inside of the metal tube.
In the connector of the former prior art, however, uncovered portions of a plurality of element wires near the joined portions are arranged near one by one, so that there is a fear of short-circuiting at a time of pouring the resin.
On the other hand, in the sensor of the latter prior art, such short-circuiting may be prevented by the location of the mica plate. However, the respective element wires of the detection portions and the respective element wires of the lead wires are disposed near one by one, and moreover, such element wires include portions not covered by the insulating tubes, so that there is also a fear of short-circuiting at the time of pouring the resin.